metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulldog
The Bulldog (Russian: Бульдог) is an assault rifle first introduced in Metro Exodus and essentially a bullpup configuration of the Kalash. The origins of the Bulldog likely predate the Great War, but the look of the weapon suggests it was modified or extensively repaired with whatever spare parts were available after the war. Nevertheless, it is an advanced weapon design, similar in some ways to Kalash 2012. Overview Although at first glance its design might seem to be based on that of the Kalash, the Bulldog is significantly better than its elder brother in the amount of damage it deals, how easily it handles, how much lighter it is, and how accurate its shots are - all in part due to its bullpup configuration. Furthermore, with a lower rate of fire, each burst from the rifle is more controllable than shooting from a Kalash. The Bulldog's downside is that it is much rarer than its more traditional brethren from the Kalashnikov family, making it more difficult to find spare parts (not to mention the complex mechanics that require skillful maintenance to keep running). This usually makes the older Kalash more popular among survivors of World War III. Variants and Customization The Bulldog shares most attachments in the Stock slot with the Kalash and the Shambler. It also shares all Barrels, the 30-round mag and the 45-round mag with the Kalash. Instead of the 75-round cylindrical mag available for the Kalash, it comes with a unique long 60-round curved magazine, which can be found in the Caspian level. It also shares the reflex sight and the NV scope with most rifles, and the x6 scope with the Valve. Same as most weapons, it can equip both red and green laser. Obtainment *The Bulldog can be obtained in the Caspian level. Although much less common than the Kalash, it is wielded by many Munai-Bailer gangsters. One hard-to-miss location where the Bulldog can be found is at the Lighthouse where the player first meets Giul, as some of the gangsters attacking the lighthouse are equipped with this weapon. It doesn't appear in any other level, but once found, it can be equipped at Aurora's workbench. *The 60 round magazine is located in the Caspian level. Following the coastal road westward from the large shipwreck that serves as a prison for the slaves, close to the centre of the map, there is another shipwreck next to the road that is marked as a mutant lair on the map (red mutant skull in a triangle). The ship is split in two and the magazine is located in the bridge of the ship. You'll need to climb up some nearby rocks and then run and jump onto the side of the bridge to get inside. Quicksave beforehand, as some players have reported that if you fall into the hole in the floor of the bridge, there's no way back out. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * Some similarities between the Kalash 2012 from Metro 2033 and Metro Last Light and the Bulldog can be seen, such as the fact that both firearms are bullpup assault rifles which build on top of the previous Kalashnikov designs. Additionally, one of the possible configurations for the Bulldog is called the "2012", in a fairly obvious reference. * The Bulldog seem to have been a pre-war prototype that was fully assembled following the war. This is supported by its threadbare, skeletonised appearance, and the crude weld on the receiver. Similarly, Tokarev concludes after examining the weapon that it must be custom-made, while Artyom's journal calls it a prototype weapon that only saw use after the end of the war. However, Considering that the gas block and barrel appears to be taken directly from the AK-series of assault rifles and the gas block appears to be too tall (and due to this needs a bent or curved gas tube) it also might have been assembled from spare or scavenged parts from two or more different rifles. * Oddly, despite being described as the pinnacle of the Kalash family, the Bulldog doesn't actually appear to be based on the traditional Kalash/AK design. ** Most of its design features seem to have come from the Vepr, a Ukrainian bullpup rifle that is based on the Kalashnikov action, but deviates heavily from it design-wise. *** The receiver of the weapon also appears to be that of an SVU rifle which is a bullpup SVD. This can be seen by the side scope mount on the left side of the weapon above the pistol grip along side the lack of a scope mount further back on the receiver like on a traditional SVD. **** In that case, the rifle would be rechambered from it's original 7,62x54mmR cartridge to use 5,45x39mm rounds from AK-74 pattern of magazines instead. ** The Weapons Trailer calls the long-range configuration of the weapon the Vychlop, and refers to the Bulldog designation as a nickname. Gallery Buldog z Exodus 1.png|Full side view of the Bulldog Buldog z Exodus 2.png|Another view of the Bulldog Buldog z Exodus 3.png|Detailed view of the Bulldog Ilya-tolmachev-bulldog-1.jpg|Concept art by Ilya Tolmachev Ilya-tolmachev-bulldog-2.jpg|More concept art by Ilya Tomachev Mykola-nikolay-myhalenko-render-6.jpg|3D model of the Bulldog, created for the game by Mykola Myhalenko Mykola-nikolay-myhalenko-render-5.jpg|Bulldog with green laser and reflex sight, model by Mykola Myhalenko Mykola-nikolay-myhalenko-render-2.jpg|Bulldog with red laser and scope, model by Mykola Myhalenko Czyszczenie Buldoga.jpg|In-game removal of dirt from the Bulldog Buldog z FPP.jpg|The Bulldog from the first-person perspective ru:Бульдог Category:Metro Exodus Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles